hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Youssef19/5 Most Interesting Nen Abilities
Over the course of the 6 HXH arcs, we have seen a wide variety of nen abilities that fall under the main categories including enhancer, emitter, manipulator and specialist. Perhaps the most dazzling ones are seen in the Chimera Ant Arc which has not completed airing yet. Knuckle’s Chapter 7 Bankruptcy was new of its kind to anime viewers. Integrating the concept of interest rate into a nen ability was more creative than expected. Knuckle was first seen using his ability in episode 90 when he was fighting Gon. He succeeded in making his opponent go bankrupt by hitting him multiple times. Since Gon was rather weak, he was not able to return the hits and he had no choice but to wait until all his nen was consumed by the interest. Knuckle’s ability was also useful in the fight against Youpi, a Royal Guard whose aura appeared to be unlimited. Knuckle landed a hit on his opponent when he was invisible thanks to Melereon’s God’s Accomplice. He then started running away waiting for Youpi’s aura to run out. However, this was taking so long. Eventually, and after a lot of progress was made by shoot, Morel, Melereon, and knuckle, the latter was forced to deactivate his ability, otherwise Morel would have been killed before his apprentice’s eyes. Morel is also equipped with two very special abilities which mark him as one of the strongest characters in the series. When he first got into NGL, he is seen blowing out smoke puppets using his huge pipe as a smoke source. We later learn that he can control around 250 puppets when he is in top condition. This ability is called Deep Purple. His second ability is Smoky Jail. He surrounds his opponents with a smoke cloud or barrier that is hard to penetrate forcing them to engage in a one on one fight against him. When the Chimera Ant extermination team entered the East Gorteau palace, Morel used smoky jail to trap Shaiapouf and separate him from the king. In fact, Morel had miscalculated because Pouf was able to escape the jail by breaking his body into trillions of tiny particles that were small enough to pass between the smoke particles. Knov, a close friend of Morel and another member of the Chimera Ant extermination team, also has a very powerful nen ability. Its name is 3D Complex Apartment. Basically, Knov is capable of creating several stories of underground rooms. He places exits on the outside world in the desired locations. Using these exits, he can get in and out of the room whenever he wants. Knov employed this ability multiple times. First, he used it to send Chimera Ant soldiers to one of his 3D dimensional rooms where Chairman Netero was waiting to take down the ants one by one. In addition, Knov used his ability to place exits inside the King’s palace in order to help other hunters suddenly appear in the second floor which will serve as an element of surprise to their opponents. Although Knov managed to place the exits, he wasn’t able to continue the fight as he suffered from a mental breakdown upon encountering Shaiapouf’s evil aura. Last, but not least, is Killua’s Godspeed. Even though it is an ability that cannot be sustained for a long time, it shows the intelligence of its user who is perhaps the first to combine Nen and electricity into one ability. Using this mind-boggling ability, Killua succeeds in punching and hitting Youpi several times with the latter unable to react. Interestingly enough, this ability seems to work on any opponent no matter how great his power is. Essentially, Killua uses electric impulses to give orders to his body to the extent that for a fraction of a second, he has no control over himself. In other words, once he has issued the order, he cannot back down. So far, we haven’t spoken about Netero’s abilities because we still haven’t seen the full extent of their power. However, we shall do so once the arc is over. Category:Blog posts